John Schwab
|birth_place = Pensacola, Florida, U.S. |alma_mater = Durham University |nationality = American |residence = London, England |occupation = Actor, producer, musician |years_active = 1997–present |spouse = Tasmin Schwab (m. 1994) |children = 2 sons }} John William Schwab III (born September 15, 1972) is an American actor, TV producer and musician who was born in Pensacola, Florida and resides in London. He produced The Hide with Christopher Granier-Deferre, which was nominated for a BIFA 2010. Early life Schwab was born in Pensacola, Florida, the son of John William Schwab II, and the third of four children. He went to high school in Okinawa, Japan and Seoul, South Korea. His father served in the United States Marine Corps. Career Schwab made his first appearance in 1997 as the US voice of a voice trumpet in the British iconic children's series Teletubbies. In 2005, he played Bywater, a commander of the base who guards the Metaltron Cage with his subordinate, De Maggio (Jana Carpenter), in the episode of Doctor Who, "Dalek". His other television roles include Rescue Heroes, My Dad's the Prime Minister, Noel's House Party, Hotel Babylon, Trust, Ultimate Force, Undercover, America's War on Drugs and Monarch of the Glen. Schwab served as the narrator of the Discovery Channel documentary television series Weaponology from 2007 through 2008. Schwab provides the voice of Tristan Jackson in the Canadian animated series Elemental Dragons with fellow voice actors Samuel Vincent, Clancy Brown, Andrew Francis, Chiara Zanni, Keith David and Daniel Bacon. Schwab auditioned to provide the US narration for Thomas & Friends after Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis left the series, but Mark Moraghan was chosen to narrate it instead in the US and UK dubs. Three years later, he joined the voice cast in the series taking on the role of Stanley in the US dub, replacing Rob Rackstraw and from Series 20 onwards. He played an umpire in the comedy film Mr. 3000 (2004), featuring the comedic actor Bernie Mac. His film credits include Back to Gaya, The Fifth Estate, Zero Dark Thirty, The Anomaly, The Current War, The Program, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and Annihilation. Schwab appears as baseball player Lefty Grove in the biographical film The Catcher Was a Spy (2018), featuring Paul Rudd, Jeff Daniels, Tom Wilkinson and Paul Giamatti. He provided the English voice of Timo in the animated film Gladiators of Rome. Music Schwab played the harmonica in the TV show The Hit Factory: The Pete Waterman Story (2001). Producing Schwab, alongside Christopher Granier-Deferre, produced the film The Hide, a movie that was nominated for the British Independent Film Award for producing in 2010. Personal life He met his wife, Tamsin, in Seoul after graduation and studied English Literature at Durham University. He and Tasmin married in 1994. He has two sons, Sammy (b. 2002) and Jack (b. 2005). His second son, Jack, almost died after eating nuts during a holiday on the Spanish island of Menorca. Jack was rushed to hospital and, by sheer chance, a neighbouring holidaymaker saved Jack's life with an adrenaline shot. Filmography References External links *John Schwab at the British Film Institute * Category:1972 births Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Male actors from Florida Category:Living people